Just Hold Me
by lagseeing1123
Summary: They would only be able to meet up once every few months but Sasuke and Naruto cherished those moments dearly, even with the expense of cheating on their wives. Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon. Infidelity. Language. SasuNaru. ONE-SHOT.


They would only be able to meet up once every few months but Sasuke and Naruto cherished those moments dearly, even with the expense of cheating on their wives. Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon. Infidelity. Language. SasuNaru.

Just Hold Me

"Dad, wake up. Wake up!"

With a groan, Naruto lazily opened his eyes to the sound of someone calling him. When his vision adjusted, he realized it was his 7 year old son Bolt who was also shaking his body rigorously.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." Naruto yawned and sat up the bed then rubbed on his eyes. "Why're you waking me up so early?"

"It's not early. It's already 8 AM and uncle Sasuke's waiting in the living room." informed the boy.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto asked confused. Why was he here this early an hour? "Ah, Sasuke. I forgot that we needed to go meet with the Fire Daimyo today."

Naruto scrambled up to his feet in haste knowing that the meeting was scheduled at 10 AM in the Daimyo's palace. "Thanks for waking me up kiddo." he said to Bolt as he tousled his hair. The blond haired boy grinned at his father's display of affection.

"Are you guys going on a trip?"

"Yeah. We are needed for a meeting at the capital." answered Naruto as he headed for the bathroom adjoined to his and his wife Hinata's room. "Would you tell Sasuke-ojisan to wait for me? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. But how long is your trip gonna take? You said you would teach me shuriken jutsu on your day-off and that's today." Bolt crossed his arms and frowned. Ever since Naruto was installed as Hokage, he had become very busy and had little time for his family.

"I'll be back before sunset." Naruto promised his son.

"Okay." Then Bolt ran down the stairs quickly to tell Sasuke to wait for Naruto.

...

"What took you so long, dobe?" Sasuke who was sitting on the couch, crossed-legged asked Naruto as he saw him enter the living room.

"Well aren't you the polite one. That's not the way to address your Hokage." Naruto beamed.

"And maybe if you actually have a sense of punctuality, I'd start viewing you as Hokage." the raven retorted.

"What did you say, teme!?" Naruto growled. Sasuke seemed to always say words that got in the blond's nerve without even trying to.

"Now, now. Calm down you two." Hinata said to them to interfere with the two's bickering. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Hinata gave a small peck on her husband's cheek as she greeted him. Naruto did the same for his wife. "Good morning Hina."

Sasuke who was just there on the other side of the living room couldn't help but watch the display of affection of his best friend and his wife.

"Do you want to eat breakfast here or do you need to leave as soon as possible?" Hinata inquired. She knew that Sasuke never came late and was always ahead of time. There might be allowance for Naruto to eat his breakfast that she prepared.

"Just eat it quick dobe, we don't want to be late for this important meeting." Sasuke told him irritatedly before the blond could even answer.

"Alright teme. You don't have to be so grumpy. Being Hokage is a tiring job you know. Even with my shadow clones. You can't blame me that I overslept." Naruto reasoned out. He went to the dining room where fried rice and bacon was already waiting for him. There he saw his daughter Himawari already eating her food and he went to her to give her a small kiss to the cheek and told her he was going on a trip with Uncle Sasuke. It only took him another 5 minutes to finish his meal. He brushed his teeth quickly and went back to the living room, ready to depart.

"Alright Sasuke, let's go."

"Took you long enough." Sasuke sat up from the couch and walked towards Naruto. "We're teleporting there using my Rinnegan."

"Good. That will save us... hey, if you're just gonna use that jutsu then why were you grumbling about me waking up late?" Naruto complained.

"To teach you the value of time, usuratonkachi."

"Teme, don't call me that especially in front of Hinata." The Hyuuga princess heard this and could only chuckle. Even if her husband and Sasuke had grown up to both become fathers, they still fought like kids.

"Take care of the kids Hinata." Naruto said to her before giving her a goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about us. Be safe on your trip."

"Dad, you said before sunset okay?" Bolt reminded him. Naruto assured him that he would be back by that time to train with his son.

"Okay, now that you've bid each other's safety, let's go." Sasuke butt in and Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha activated his Rinnegan and in a flash they were in a forest just outside the walls of the capital.

As soon as they've teleported, Naruto held Sasuke in a hug and buried his head on the Uchiha's neck. "I missed you Sasuke."

"Overly dramatic as always." the raven remarked but otherwise returned the blond's hug with his intact right arm.

"Teme, you could at least say you missed me too."

"Hn."

"You are such a socially-impaired bastard you know that. Come on, won't I at least get a kiss?" Naruto smiled coyly at his best friend. Or when they were alone together, his secret lover.

"Not when you just used those lips to kiss your wife." Sasuke declined.

"But she's my wife. It's only natural that I kiss her."

"Hn. I don't want a taste of Hinata."

"Aren't you the jealous one?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up. Let's go to the palace and get on with this meeting. We only have until before sunset to spend the day together." reminded the raven. Naruto smiled sadly at the fact. He waited so long for Sasuke to return and yet he'd be gone a soon as he came back.

"I know. And it's been two months since I last saw you. God, I really missed you. You really don't have to travel around that much." Naruto said as if a plea to his lover.

"I'm doing it for the village." Sasuke reasoned out.

"I understand but, I just wish we could spend more time together."

The meeting only lasted for an hour. The agenda was about assignment of Leaf ninjas to the small villages across the Land of Fire. The Great Ninja war may have been over for 10 years but rogue ninjas still littered the country. Raids were being conducted and lives were being lost. The economy was also threatened due to the activities of these rogue ninjas. As the Hokage, Naruto needed to study the movements of these rogue ninjas and assign teams to dispose of them. Sasuke as his second-in-command who travelled a lot was there for supplying information.

After the meeting they had been invited to eat lunch with the Fire Daimyo. A buffet was served and Naruto and Sasuke ate to their fill. When lunch was over, Naruto bid his farewell to the Fire Daimyo and promised that the Leaf Village would do its best to keep the Land of Fire safe.

"Now that it's over." Sasuke muttered before holding his lover and before Naruto even knew what happened, they were inside a small cottage hidden deep in a forest of the Land of Fire. The blond however knew this place. In fact, one of his Shadow clones had just been there the day before.

"It's surprising to see this place clean." Sasuke observed. He hadn't been there in two months. Or better yet, he and Naruto hadn't been there in two months.

"I had a clone clean it up yesterday."

"Good." Without any warnings Sasuke grabbed Naruto close to him and met him with a kiss. Naruto instinctively held on to his lover and deepened their kiss. How he missed the taste of the raven's lips. Only one thing in the world tasted as good as ramen.

Naruto's hands soon fondled the raven's clothed back while Sasuke buried his one hand on his secret lover's golden locks.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we." Naruto invited. Sasuke pulled back with a smirk and let Naruto lead him to the bedroom. When the blond was near the bed, Sasuke tackled him and quickly straddled him by the hips.

"Someone's aggressive today." Naruto comments. Sasuke only smirked before he attacked Naruto's neck with a kiss. That was one of the blond's weakspot and not too long he was moaning. However the collar of his long-sleeved shirt was preventing the exposure of more skin so the raven pulled back to help unbutton his lover's shirt. However Naruto removed the Uchiha's hand and silently asked for him to remove his own shirt. Sasuke complied and didn't stop for just the shirt. He also took away all his clothes and the blond did the same. By forming a left arm and hand using his chakra, Sasuke managed it without difficulty.

Once the obstacles were gone, Sasuke leaned back again to kiss his lover passionately this time on his lips. The two groaned when their erections brushed against each other, even making Naruto buck his hips up to get more friction.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke once again captured his neck with his warm lips. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's back and pulled him closer. He could see Sasuke's Sharingan activate, knowing full well that lust was one of the triggering factors for the doujutsu. He could feel Sasuke beginning to suck on his skin but the action instantly alerted him.

"Sa-sasuke not so hard. You might leave a mark." he warned in fear.

"I want to leave a mark." Sasuke said in a possessive tone. "You're mine."

"Hinata will see." the blond reminded. Sasuke cursed under his breath. It was a hard thing to suppress instincts. Naruto was his yet he couldn't claim him. It took a few seconds before a bit of his rational mind returned and was able to think about the consequences of his action. It helped him stop what he was about to do.

"I want to be inside you so bad." he whispered and grinded his erection against Naruto's own to prove how much he wanted and needed it. "I don't think I can hold out much longer."

Naruto understood what his lover was feeling because he felt it too. That carnal need and desire that was so overwhelming. He liked foreplay but right now having Sasuke inside him was what he needed. The two of them were versatile but Sasuke did more of the taking. However he would let Naruto take him as well after a few rounds of their love making.

Naruto grabbed the lube from the nightstand and gave it to Sasuke. There was nothing more the raven wanted right then than to feel that tight heat of his lover around his painfully hard arousal but he also didn't want to hurt Naruto. It had been two months so he was definitely going to be tight.

Sasuke coated his fingers with the lube and giving Naruto a signal with a light prodding on his entrance, he slipped one finger in. He could hear Naruto gasp at the intrution but there was no sign of pain.

"I'm adding the second one." he warned and let another finger follow. That was when he saw Naruto clench his teeth and felt him grip hard on his back. Not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable, he took his lover's dick into his mouth which made Naruto curse under his breath.

"Ahh, fuck!" That seemed to always do the trick. He didn't waste time and spread his fingers in a scissoring motion to loosen up his lover a bit. Naruto was beginning to writhe under him, in between the feeling of both pain and pleasure. Sasuke probed inside until he found that familiar spot inside the blond that made him scream.

"Oh god, there! Ah, press on there Sas-ahh." The raven pushed against it again and Naruto didn't even notice when the third finger entered him. "Ah, please no more fingers. I want you inside me Sasuke."

"Oh, how bad?" the raven teased and continued playing with Naruto's spot. He liked it when the dobe begged.

"Really bad. Please."

"Since you really seem to want it..." He smirked at the display of the blond and removed his fingers. He saw how Naruto pushed his hips down as if lamenting the loss of the digits. Sasuke took the bottle of lube once more and smeered a generous amount of it on his dick and used his right hand to spread it evenly. He pushed Naruto's legs on the side to reveal his puckered and prepared entrance and he lined up his dick with it. He pushed in and felt Naruto dig his nails on his back. God was he tight.

"Naruto, relax for me" he whispered softly to his distressed lover and captured him in a kiss. Sasuke with all his remaining control stopped pushing midway to let his lover adjust. When he felt him relax a bit, he pushed further until he was balls-deep.

"Ah! You feel so good Naruto. I don't know how much longer I can control myself." Sasuke grunted. Naruto felt so warm, so tight and his walls hugged him snugly.

"Then move. I want you to move." Naruto pleaded and Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Naruto on both hips and pulled out until the head of his dick was the only part inside and then rammed back in. He heard Naruto shout but he only pulled out again and then pushed back in until he was forming a steady rhythm of thrusting.

"Un, hn, ahh." Naruto was moaning unintelligible sounds with each thrust inside him. His lover filled him up fully and each slide was bringing him pleasure. But that pleasure compared nothing to what he felt once Sasuke placed his legs on top of his shoulders and changed the angle of his thrusts because that was when his spot was hit dead on. And it was never missed again.

"Fu-fuck! Sasuke, ah harder." he begged, lost in the overwhelming sensations brought about by his lover. The pleasure only increased when Sasuke raised his rhythm and force. He assaulted Naruto's neck again, overloading the most erogenous zones of his body.

"Sasu- I'm, co-close." he managed to whimper.

"Me too." Sasuke said in between his kisses. Using his hand made of chakra, he grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped on it in accordance with his thrusts. Naruto cursed even more at Sasuke's touch on his unattended erection. His chakra hand was electric-like and sent bolts of pleasure up his spine. It was because of Sasuke's affinity to lightning.

"Oh my, go- ah SASUKE!" Naruto moaned out loudly as he came, spurting his cum on both their chests. His walls involuntarily spasmed giving Sasuke an even tighter hug which soon sent the raven into his own climax. He spilled his seed inside his lover as he barely breathed out his lover's name. After a few more thrusts, his orgasm ended and he laid beside Naruto.

"That felt so good."

"Ditto."

"I missed you so much." Sasuke said and kissed his lover on the lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too." the blond returned.

"We're far from over, though."

"Oh, I know that." Naruto chuckled. Of course one round was not gonna be enough. They hadn't seen each other in two months. He could feel Sasuke's dick going back to life inside him, letting him know that the raven was ready for another round.

"Get on your hands and knees. I want to do you in that position." Sasuke commanded him. Naruto pulled himself out and got on said position. Sasuke didn't waste time getting inside his lover again.

They continued to make love for the next two hours. After three rounds of Sasuke topping, they snuck in the foreplay. It would better be called a midplay and they showered each other with kisses, almost not leaving any part of each other's' body untouched with their lips. Naruto gave Sasuke a one hell of a blowjob and then he too topped him. They would then switch every round and try different positions they could think of. They couldn't remember how many times each of them came. They wanted everything to last longer but their bodies eventually tired out, more on Naruto. Even if he was an Uzumaki, the weeks worth of exhaustion from being Hokage took its toll on him.

They decided that it was enough for that meeting. Sasuke covered them under the sheets and Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest.

"We still have an hour left before we need to get back to the Leaf." Sasuke whispered as he stroked the bangs of Naruto's hair. He could see the sad look on those eyes. Moments ago they were filled with lust and ecstasy but now they only showed longing. Naruto wished that time could lengthen but it just couldn't so he just asked Sasuke a thing he wanted which the raven could give.

"Just hold me Sasuke." The raven complied to his lover's wish and began to give light kisses on his lips. It was going to be a long time before he would feel those lips again. No matter how many times he's kissed him, it was just never enough. But he would take what he could.

"I won't be gone for too long next time. The problems in the Land of Fire will start to disappear once the Leaf ninjas interfere."

"Just, get back as soon as you can." Naruto pleaded. They still gave each other kisses as they conversed, making sure to spend the little time they have left to the most they could.

"I will."

"Sometimes I think about what could have happened if I didn't fall in love with Hinata. If you didn't get married to Sakura. We might have ended up like this, but at least we'd only have each other."

"You can't change the past Naruto. I wish it too but it's something that can't happen. We've just been too late to realize our love for each other." Sasuke replied sadly.

"I know I can't change it but the thought still lingers on. I love you Sasuke but I do love Hinata too, and I love our son and daughter. I wouldn't want to exchange Bolt and Himawari for anything."

"And you shouldn't. I don't like it that I have to share you with her, but I know you're happy to be with your family. I don't want to take that from you." Sasuke told him. "And just as you are happy to have kids, I'm happy to have Sarada too."

"I can see that. After all, restoring the Uchiha clan is one of your goals."

"Yes."

"How long are we gonna do this? Meeting up and making love behind our wives' back." Naruto asked, wanting an answer from his lover that he himself couldn't give.

"That I do not know." Sasuke regretfully said. Naruto closed his eyes and buried himself into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He was extremely tired from all his Hokage duties and from his and Sasuke's recent activity. With him laying beside his lover, the urge to sleep just seemed to increase even more.

"Just rest dobe. I know you're tired. I'll wake you up when we need to get home." the raven whispered before giving a chaste kiss to the top of Naruto's head. With that the blond let his eyes close and his consciousness fade away.

They laid beside each other for the next hour. Sasuke was not met with sleep. In all that time he watched his lover sleep, never tiring on looking at Naruto's sleeping face. He would lightly trace on his whisker marks or gently caress his back. He didn't want to waste any of the time they had left.

He sighed when the clock hit 3 PM. As much as he hated it, it was time to wake his lover up. He gently nudged on him and in a few seconds he was shifting on his chest.

"I don't want to go home yet." Naruto whined in between a state of alertness and lethargy. His hold on Sasuke tightened as if on instinct that the raven may leave.

"Neither do I. But Bolt is waiting for you. You promised to train him, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Naruto frowned as he accepted that their time was almost up.

"Come, let's shower together." Sasuke invited and it at least made Naruto smile. If asked, Naruto would have preferred to stay feeling sticky with the dried sweat and Sasuke's essence because at least he would have Sasuke's scent linger on him. But if they were to return to the Leaf, he had no choice but to get rid of any evidence of their love-making. They took a shower together and had one last round on intense sex while they bathed. It was just not enough.

When both of them were fully dressed, Sasuke teleported them back to the Leaf village inside the Hokage tower. Naruto made a clone to write up his report while the real him and Sasuke walked around the village. They stopped when they were in front of Sasuke's house where they were met with Sasuke's daughter Sarada.

"Papa, welcome home." She ran up to his father and jumped to embrace him. Sasuke met her hug, swirling her for one round before letting her down. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke may not tell it to Naruto in words but he knew that the Uchiha really loved his daughter very much.

"Sasuke, I'll be going." he informed and Sasuke turned around to face him.

"Hn." Naruto chuckled at the reply he received. It was just like Sasuke to act tsundere when they weren't alone. He knew however that the 'Hn' by Sasuke meant 'Take care.' or maybe 'I'll miss you.'. He could see it in the raven's eyes.

"Bye-bye Uncle Naruto." Sarada waved at him and he waved back. Without looking back, Naruto walked back towards his home.

"Tadaima." he said, announcing his arrival as he opened the door.

"Dad, finally!" he heard Bolt shout in joy at hearing that his dad was home. Just like Sarada, Boruto ran towards him with a tackle. Naruto gave a light hug to his son.

"Alright Bolt, let's go to the training fields."

"Yeah!"

END.

A/N: Just as I promised before, a SasuNaru love affair (I mentioned NaruSasu before but they're the same characters so it's basically the same, they're versatile anyway).

Don't forget to leave your feedbacks guys. This is only my 5th SasuNaruSasu fic. I write mostly KibaNaru (9 fics).

Other SasuNaruSasu stories of mine are:

Once Upon a Nudist Beach - NaruSasu (with lemon)

I Won't Let Go of You - Hurt/Comfort SasuNaru

So, Which Do You Prefer? - SasuNaru where the two had a threesome with Karin

Chapter 7 of Go Out With Me - has a SasuNaru lemon.

Together We Can - NaruSasuNaru (Discontinued) - My first ever fanfic, sucks

 **Guys, review and make me happy.**


End file.
